Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger
Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger (恐竜戦隊ジュウレンジャー, Kyōryū Sentai Jūrenjā?, Dinosaur Squadron Zyuranger) is a Japanese tokusatsu television series and the sixteenth entry in the long-running Super Sentai franchise of superhero programmes. Produced by Toei Company Ltd. and Bandai, it aired on TV Asahi from February 21, 1992 to February 12, 1993, with a total of 50 episodes. It was the first Sentai series to be adapted as an installment of the American Power Rangers series - footage from all 50 episodes were extensively used for the first season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. The title Toei gives this series for international distribution is Galaxy Rangers (also the title under which Zyuranger is referenced in the credits of the first two seasons of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers). Despite the show's title, only two of the Zyurangers have true Dinosaurs as avatars (Tyrannosaurus and Triceratops). Despite superficial similarities, dragons are mythical creatures, not dinosaurs. Pteranodon (a variety of pterosaur) is a flying reptile from the same time period as dinosaurs (but not technically dinosaurs themselves) and the remaining Zyurangers are prehistoric mammals (Woolly Mammoth and Smilodon). Every episode of Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger begins with the statement: "From hundreds of millions of years ago, in the age of the dinosaurs, 5 warriors revive in the present time!" (一億数千万年前の恐竜時代から、今甦った五人の戦士たち, Ichiokusū senmannen mae no kyōryū jidai kara, ima yomigaetta gonin no senshi-tachi.?) Plot One hundred and seventy million years ago, five ancient human tribes, with the protection of the Guardian Beasts, coexisted peacefully with the dinosaurs. This ended when an evil witch named Bandora started a war on the dinosaurs because of the death of her son Kai. Bandora decided that the only way Kai's death could be avenged was if she sold her soul to Great Satan, an evil entity long defeated by the Guardian Beasts in their original form. In the end, the five tribes were ruined and the dinosaurs became extinct. The Guardian Beasts sealed Bandora and her minions on the planet Nemesis before going into hibernation. In 1992, Nemesis returned to near Earth's orbit. Two Japanese astronauts exploring the planet accidentally released her and her minions from their prison. With Bandora free, her arch-enemy, the wizard Barza retreated to his underground lair 2,000 meters below the apartment building where he worked as a front. There, he revived the five warriors he had been guarding, who had been in suspended animation to be awakened when they were needed. These five were each a member of the ancient human tribes, who co-existed with the dinosaurs. With the aid of the Guardian Beasts, the Zyurangers fought Bandora and her Dora Monsters. Later in the series, after the five have become used to modern times, the leader's elder brother comes forth with tales of jealousy and vengeance. Zyurangers The Zyurangers are a group of fictional characters who are the protagonists of the Super Sentai series Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger. They are the five greatest warriors of the five ancient tribes. Barza called them the Holy Warriors of Justice. The first five went into suspended animation to be ready in the event Bandora escaped her prison, while Burai followed them to get his revenge on Geki. Although they are still alive, they are now in Heaven with Barza and their Guardian Beasts, hoping to return to Earth when they are needed again. * Yamato Tribe Prince Geki/Warrior of Justice TyrannoRanger * Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi/Warrior of Wisdom MammothRanger * Etof Tribe Knight Dan/Warrior of Courage TriceraRanger * Daim Tribe Knight Boi/Warrior of Hope TigerRanger * Risha Tribe Princess Mei/Warrior of Love PteraRanger * Yamato Tribe Knight Burai/Warrior of Power DragonRanger Allies * Mysterious Sage Barza * Gnome * Ryota * Spirit of Life Clotho Villains * Bandora Gang ** Witch Bandora ** Grifforzer ** Secret Scorpion Agent Lamie ** Totpat ** Bukbak ** Pleprechuan ** Great Satan ** Kai ** Golem Soldiers ** Dora Talos ** Dora Monsters